Twinke, Twinkle Little Star...
by AnimeGamer
Summary: A songfic following after last "The Triggers of Destiny" part. It's really sweet, even if you havent been reading my current story to this point. I hope you all enjoy this story, R+R, all compliments, comments, and flames welcome. (o^.~o)


**_Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_**  
A Card Captor Sakura Songfic  
By AnimeGamer  
Music by Kai  
  
------------------  
  
"Syaoran...I love you..."  
  
My heart warms when I hear that from you Sakura...  
  
(First notes to song)  
  
A 10 year old Syaoran is yelling at a 10 year old Sakura, demanding her to turn the cards to him. But then turns and leaves Sakura.  
  
_twinkle twinkle little star   
how I wonder what you are  
  
_A 12 year old Syaoran is looking out the window, sighing. He looks out to the stars, and sees a bright star, as he knows that it is really Sakura up there.  
  
_up above, the world so high  
like a diamond in the sky  
  
_A 16 year old Syaoran hugs the Pink diamond on the bed of his true love. As they diamond slips out of his grasp and goes up to the sky.  
  
_starlight, starbright  
the first star I see tonight  
  
_The lazen board ignites, the light wrapping around Sakura, dressed in the clothes she wore attaining the water gem. Sakura's clothes dry, and her skin also dries off with her hair.  
  
_I wish I may, I wish I might  
I will wish, I wish, tonight...  
  
_Syaoran is looking out the window of his new place to stay, in America. he makes a wish, a wish to see the one in his heart.  
  
_twinkle twinkle little star   
how I wonder what you are  
  
_Syaoran sees a girl getting trampled within a brawl, so he jumps in, and carries the girl out and laid her on the bench. His eyes couldn't believe it, but his mind deceives his soul with disbelief.   
  
_I have so many wishes to make  
but most of all, is what I state_  
  
Syaoran just stares at Sakura, standing at an area where she cant detect him. Anyway, she was preoccupied with being head cheerleader. She and the other cheerleaders were giggling and laughing. A cheerleader says something to Sakura, and Sakura blushes, and all the other cheerleaders around her were laughing.   
  
_I just wonder  
that I have been dreaming of_  
  
Sakura and Syaoran are in that black room, as Syaoran tries to push Sakura out of the way, but instead takes the shot for Syaoran.   
  
_I wish I can have all her love   
(oh no)_  
  
Syaoran and Sakura are just staring at each other, studing every feature of each other's faces, as they sat across from each other, with the big window outside showing the waves crash against the rocks.  
  
_I wish I may, I wish I might  
I will dream, I'll dream, tonight...  
_  
Syaoran is looking at Sakura, who passed out after she and Tomoyo were nearly jumped by a group of girls. He took each step carefully, so that he doesnt accidentally hurt her, and also to look at her sleeping face.  
  
_(ooh baby)  
  
_Syaoran has the urge to kiss her, but doesnt, as he debates in his head if he should, but then arrives at the nurses office.  
  
_twinkle twinkle little star   
how I wonder what you are_  
  
Syaoran comes into the room, and after Sakura says some words, she runs into his arms. Syaoran replaying the scene in his mind, looking at Sakura's face, which was a sad expression.  
  
_I want a girl, who'd be all mine  
but one to say, im her guy_  
  
Syaoran says something softly, and lowers his head. He begins to turn around when Sakura grabs his arm, and she says something back, and Syaoran looks back in shock. They then hug each other, and Sakura blurts out something, and Syaoran silence's her with his forefinger.  
  
_someone sweet, that's for sure  
I wanna be the guy she is looking for_  
_(oh no)_  
  
Syaoran sips some tea as Sakura and Tomoyo come from behind him. He greets them, takes a sip from his tea, and looks at Sakura, and starts coughing. Sakura and Tomoyo were giggling, and Sakura gives Syaoran a cute smile.  
  
_I wish I may, I wish I might  
have a girl, i wish, tonight..._  
  
Syaoran comes out of his room, and Sakura comes out of the guest room. They both look at each other, Syaoran quite amused because it was his clothes she was wearing.   
  
_(ooh baby-heyy)  
  
_Tomoyo says something, and makes both Syaoran and Sakura blush redder than apples.   
  
_twinkle twinkle little star   
how I wonder what you are  
  
_Sakura steps out of the shadows, wearing her usual pj's, and then she gives a smile that can melt a million hearts.  
  
_up above, the world so high  
like a diamond in the sky_  
  
Syaoran looks outside of Sakura's window, the pink diamond that is Sakura already high in the sky, as Syaoran jumps out and flys up to catch up to it.  
  
_starlight (I hope you'll love me...)  
starbright (my only wish is I...)_  
  
A white beam comes toward Sakura, and Syaoran chants a spell, and the Lazen board comes to life, and another shield comes up and blocks the beam, but deflects and hits Syaoran, who falls to his knees.  
  
_the first star I see tonight (you're the best star I've seen tonight...)  
(oh no)_  
  
Syaoran is looking up, looking up at Sakura in the sky, sparkles following her form as she is falling though the sky. Syaoran pulls out his sword, and green wind slows Sakura's descent and shes comes in front of Syaoran, her eyes still closed.  
  
_I wish I may, I wish I might  
I will wish, I wish, tonight..._  
  
Syaoran puts his arms around Sakura, this makes Sakura open her eyes. Her arms go around his neck and she hugs him tightly. Syaoran slightly pushes Sakura away from him, and Syaoran puts his hand on Sakura's cheek. The scent of the powerful pine forest and the sweet smell of Sakura blossoms intoxicate both of them. Syaoran then brings his lips against Sakura's, and then they share their first sweet kiss. All the more while both of them were still floating. The white gem floating above them, and then splits in half, and enters both of them painlessly, and unnoticably.  
  
_You have passed the test. You've beaten dispair, now...May your dreams be sweet..._  
  
---------------------  
  
I hope you liked that songfic. If you didnt notice, but this is the title of the last chapter of The Triggers of Destiny as well. There are still some questions to be answered in the next and final series of this story, but before that, I want to do another short story. Well, anyway, I'am NOT obsessed with thongs, and im glad Touya is in a white jacket. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this story, as I have writing it. I always believed if you enjoy writing a story, the reader will enjoy reading the story, so I hope this is true. The inspiration of writing this preticular part of the story is from the song, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Each scene is from the story except the last two scenes, those were new. Also, I wanted to make Syaoran and Sakura's first kiss special, so it'd be cool to have it now, and happen at the end of the song on the last note. Well, that's about it, R+R, all comments welcome, even suggestions on what Sakura SHOULD wear, I mean, im a guy after all, I dunno what you girls think Sakura SHOULD wear. Besides, im out of ideas besides making Sakura run around nude, but then, we have a new lemon fic so that idea is scratched. Anyway, to just repeat what I said, R+R, all compliments, comments, and flames welcome.  
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)  
  
--------------  
  
[Sakura] Were you serious in making me run around nude?  
[AnimeGamer] Of course not! Well, that's not counting CardCaptors: The Final Card - Memories Past II, but it's not happening in this story.  
[Syaoran] Yeah, good idea too, for god who knows what you will do to me if Sakura actually does that in this one.  
[AnimeGamer] It would most likely be worse than a bloody nose.  
[Kero] So what happened to me in this story?  
[AnimeGamer] Well, I wanted this strictly S+S, that means almost every scene is ONLY Sakura and Syaoran.  
[Sakura] You must really love us.  
[AnimeGamer] Of course, I love writing about you guys.   
[Syaoran] You know, I just had a thought, since some of the magic stuff used in this story is based on Chrono Cross, I've come across 2 interesting facts. One is CC, it can be ether Chrono Cross or Card Captors. Two, is S+S, it could be yours truly, or it can be Serge+Schala. (if you dont get why it isnt S+K, beat the game first.)  
[AnimeGamer] I know, a little ironic, and I think we have used up this story space now, so say bye!  
[Syaoran+Sakura] (Syaoran put's his arm around Sakura) Buh Bye! (both of them at the same time give a wink with their left eye)  
  
  



End file.
